


Just, Tell Him

by Youreworthfightingfor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My OCs, Romance, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreworthfightingfor/pseuds/Youreworthfightingfor
Summary: "Are you afraid that the person you want to be with won't like you?""What? No. Definitely not." He paused,"Like you said, I'm Sam Heartlock. I'm not afraid of anything."
Relationships: Sam Heartlock/William Heleate - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Just, Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Been awhile since I've posted on here but here I am with another short snippet of my boys becoming boyfriends. And I don't hate my writing for once so I hope you enjoy it too!

Sam tightened his grip on the bedsheet as he looked down at the ground. He let out a nervous laugh hoping it didn't sound as weak as he felt, “It’s not that easy, W’dubs.”

Will looked at him, confused, “Isn't it?”.

“Why do you think it's easy?” Sam questioned him.

Will could feel his face start to blush as he nodded, “Well, you’re Sam Heartlock, the best football player our school has ever had. You're nice to pretty much everyone who crosses your path. And you enjoy being there for people who need it.” William fiddled with the collar of Sam's jersey he was borrowing for the night, "I guess the real question is, what are you afraid of?"

Sam blinked, "What?

The boy leaned against the wall, "Are you afraid that the person you want to be with won't like you?"

Sam shifted his body, "What? No. Definitely not." He paused, looking at his wall, full of pictures his father took of his greatest achievements. He turned back towards Will, "Like you said, I'm Sam Heartlock. I'm not afraid of anything."

Sam watched as Will looked at him like he was trying to find something. Will's gaze turned to focus on the wall of victories before speaking again.

"You are allowed to be afraid." Will turned back to face him, "You're allowed to have your own feelings."

Sam shared a small smile before his father's words crossed his mind. _"Without everything I do for you, you'd be nothing more than a water boy. So suck it up and deal with it."_

Sam frowned, "You don't know me, William." Without moving his head, he looked at the boy and his shaking hands. Sam sighed, "I can't do things like you can."

Will shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"I can't be like you!" Sam raised his voice as he tried to fight off his anger, "You have it easy, you can do whatever you want and your family will support you." He clenched his jaw, "My dad would kill me if he found out I wasn't what he wanted me to be."

Will lowered his head, "My dad hates me too." Will flinched as Sam looked at him with surprise. Will rolled his head to the side, "He hasn't been on my side since I became, well, me. He says he wanted a daughter not this sad excuse for a son."

Sam's mouth opened, "He said that to you?"

Will looked away, face flushed, nodding. "He can barely look me in the face. That's why my mom sends me to my friend’s house when he's home from work. Because she doesn't want me-" his hands moved to his side, clenching the fabric around his waist, "She doesn't want him to hurt me more than he already has."

Sam looked at him with tears forming in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Will. I didn't know-"

"Don't apologize!" Will stepped forward, "you didn't know cus I've never told anyone other than Skye and Lu-" He paused as he pulled back again, "I never thought I'd ever get close enough to someone else."

Sam blinked, rubbing the tears away. He looked at Will's face then to his hands. He felt a pull in his body to move, to hold them and never let him go. He looked up at his face again now noticing a tear streak moving down Will's cheek. _It's now or never Heartlock. Just- Tell. Him._

"William," Sam spoke softly, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice. 

Will looked at him, his curls falling over his face, "Yes?"

“I-” He stopped, causing Will to look even more worried. 

Sam gulped, standing up, “I am afraid.” He looked at the ground and then the distance between them. Gulping again, Sam lifted his right foot and took a step. “I’m afraid that what I do next will change everything my father has built my life up to be. I’m afraid of what he’ll do to fix what I'm going to change.” Sam took another step forward, letting out a breath, “And you’re right. I was afraid that the person I like wouldn’t like me back.” He glanced at Will’s hands again as he began fiddling with the jersey once more. Sam took a smaller step towards him, “But I’m not afraid to be with them.” He took his final step, leaving only a foot of space between them, “And I want to be with them.”

Will could feel his face flush with pink as Sam stood in front of him. He looked up, “W-with-” He could feel his lungs losing air, “with me?” He asked, sounding more surprised with an aftertaste of terror.

Sam’s face now shared a hint of flush pink, “Yes? Yes. Definitely yes.”

Will leaned himself against the wall as much as he could, “But why? I- I’m not- We can’t-” He felt a chill run up his arm and then quickly replaced it with warmth as Sam gently held his hand. Will looked at their hands, watching as Sam locked his fingers between his. He looked back up at Sam, who looked as if he just did something that would anger the Greek gods. Will took in a breath as he moved his fingers too, completing the handhold. 

He slowly moved his head up meeting Sam’s gaze, “Why?”

Sam blinked at his question, “What?”

Will looked to the left, “Why are you risking everything for this?” He raised their locked hands, “Why are you risking everything for me?”

Sam looked at the hands then at Will’s eyes, “Because-” He lifted his free hand to move the orange curls out of the boy's face, “You are worth it William. You are worth whatever happens. You are-” Sam tilted his head, “You are the first person in a long time who has wanted to get to know _me_ , the real me.” He watched as another tear streamed down Will’s face. He moved his hand to gently wipe it away, “And I want you to know me.”

Will couldn’t stop the tears from taking over his face. He let out a short sob as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Sam’s body. He continued to cry into his shoulder, “God, why did you have to make me emotional?” He let out a choked laugh as he pressed against him.

Sam completed the hug, squeezing him tight. 

The two stood for a minute in silence before William pulled his head back, meeting Sam’s ocean blue eyes. He released himself from the hug wiping the rest of his tears away. His eyes flickered to the clock behind Sam, noticing the time read 11:37 pm. Sam turned his head as well then turned back.

Sam lowered his hands, holding them inches from Will’s waist before pulling them back to his side, “We should probably get some sleep soon, huh?” 

Will frowned at the sudden gush of cold air that struck him. He reached out his arms as he grabbed both of Sam’s wrists. He then pulled Sam in closer, placing Sam’s hands in the same spot Sam had them in. Will then let go and raised his arms to wrap around the boy’s neck, resting them on his shoulders, “It’s okay.” 

Sam placed his hands against the jersey’s fabric, holding them in place. He pulled Will in closer as he softly pressed her forehead against his. Sam could feel the heat between them bounce back and forth as his eyes bounced back and forth from Will’s to his lips. 

Will caught on to Sam’s hesitation. He tilted his head forward, pressing their noses together. He then looked up at Sam’s eyes, “Scared?”

Sam gulped, “Terrified.”

Will laughed and whispered, “Me too.”

Then just like that, the space between them ceased to exist as Sam leaned in and kissed him. The room faded away till it was just the two of them, existing in their own private world where no one could judge them and hurt them. Where they could just be them. Sam felt a wave of calmness flow over him as he continued to press his lips against Will’s. He twitched as Will moved his hands through his already messy brown hair. The feeling should’ve felt familiar but with him, it felt completely new. 

Sam pulled away to take in a breath, “You- You are way better at this than I expected.”

Will laughed, “Well you’re not so bad yourself-” He moved his left hand, covering Sam’s mouth as he attempted to lean back in, “But I think we should get at least five hours of sleep for tomorrow.” 

Sam nodded in confirmation, “I agree. Prepare yourself.”

“What? Wait-”

Sam lifted Will into the air, spinning him around and plopped him onto the bed. He looked at his face of surprise with a hint of shock. Sam’s face heated up as he apologized, “I am- So sorry. I should’ve asked- I didn’t- And now-” 

Will snapped out of his stance and watched as Sam rambled on. Will blinked as Sam started to pace back and forth about this. Will couldn’t help but laugh, which caused the other boy to stop.

Sam looked at his laughing body with confusion, “What- Why are you laughing?”

“Because you're adorable.” Will laughed out. It took him a second to process the words that he just put out into the world and when it hit him he stopped laughing immediately. He looked up at Sam, who was now smirking at him.

Sam stepped towards him, “Did you just call me adorable?”

Will’s face turned pink for the hundredth time tonight. He shook his head quickly, “No? No. I definitely did not just call you adorable.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you did.”

“Nope. I refuse to admit it.”

Sam smiled, as he walked over to turn off the lights then to the other side of the bed, “Whatever you say, ‘dubs.” He lifted the covers and jumped into the bed laying on his side, “But you did say it.”

William rolled his eyes as he joined him, keeping a gap between them, “Hush.”

Sam let out a hushed laugh as he pulled Will closer, “Fine, but you have to stay right here.”

“Holding me against my will? Not a boyfriend thing to do.” Will smiled as he looked up at Sam who’s smile grew. Will looked at him confused, “What? What did I say?”

Sam moved the curls out of Will’s face once more, “You just said we’re boyfriends.”

Will’s eyes flickered with surprise, “I- I did? That just slipped out- I wasn’t thinking-” 

Sam covered Will’s mouth with his hand, “Why are you freaking out?”

Will pulled his head back, “Because we didn’t make it official yet and I don’t wanna force it-”

Sam moved his hand to muffle out the rest of that run-on sentence, “Well then let's make it official.” Sam moved his unoccupied hand and locked fingers with him, “William Heleate, will you be my boyfriend?”

Will made eye contact with him, then looked down at the hand covering his mouth. 

“Oh right!” Sam pulled his hand back, “My bad.”

“Thank you,” Will then placed his other hand over Sam’s mouth, “I will be your boyfriend. Also, I win.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he licked Will’s palm. Will pulled back his hand so fast, wiping it off on the bedsheet.

Will gave him a glare as he placed his head under Sam’s chin, “You are disgusting.”

Sam laughed, “I win.”


End file.
